Falling In Love
by K-DramaMusicLover
Summary: when two cousins from japan come to hogwarts for their 5th 7th years what havoc will come with them? and what happens when one of them gets involved with draco and the other with harry and the gang? possible pairings in story DMOCreedited & Updated
1. Arrival of New Students

**Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter, or its characters, or its plot, they all belong to J.K Rowling and if i did own harry potter, it will a totally different story line. Anyways, Here's my story, It basically sets in the trios 5th year. There will be characters in here  
**  
**Falling in Love: Chapter 1  
Arrival of New Students**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing about two new students that were coming to Hogwarts for the final 3 years _(a/n:That includes this year)_duringdinner in the great hall Just then Draco Malfoy came over and told them what he thought of the two new students.

"I heard that the two new students are japanese purebloods and they might, no will most likely be in Slytherin. Definitely not Gryffindor with you, prats," Draco said evilly.

"No one asked for your opinion, Malfoy." Hermione spat back.

"My, my, fiesty today are you? Well, as you haven't noticed I wasn't talking to your directly, Granger"

"Shut Up Malfoy, Nobody wants to hear what you have to say," said Harry.

Just then Dumbledore got up form the staff table and announced the names of the two new_unknown_ students arriving just as Draco went to go back to his table.

"Now as most of you heard, two new students are coming here to Hogwarts. These two are from Japan, but speaks english fulintlly and they are here right now and are about to be sorted with the first years.  
Please give a warm welcome to Ryo Akuinenn and Kaguya Tajiya. These two both have a psychic ability and I suggest you don't do anything hasty to them. These2 arecousins therefore they will both be sorted into the same house. Only Kaguya Tajiya will be going up to be sorted, as Ryo will be following her to the house table."

Kaguya walkedup towards thesorting hatand boys stared at her beauty. She had long jet black hair and the darkest brown eyes you could imagine. She was wearing plain black robes and her height was probably 5'4-ish and her facial expression was serious.

"Hmm...I see you both have the same qualities," the sorting hat said. "Athletic...brave...hmm...smart...you also come from a long line of Purebloods,  
You will definitely do well in..._**Slytherin**_!"

Malfoy looked over at the trio and his face had an expression that anyone could tell said _'I told you so.'_ The Slytherin table clapped and cheered that's where Kaguya went to and so they also got to see the other girl, Ryo for the first time; Ryo was also a beauty. She also had jet black hair, only a bit longer, she wore black robes and her eyes were honey brown.  
When Kaguya and Ryo were toward the Slytherin table, they both felt that they were being stared at and they were, they also could also hear what some boys were thinking. Some were _'Why couldn't they be in our house?'_ or _'I wish I could date one of them, or even better, both.'_ Ryo smiled at the thoughts, but not Kaguya _(a/n: she thought that these thoughts were just annoying.)_ and both sat down across from Draco.

After the sorting ceremony had ended, the food appeared in front of them. "Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said simply.

As everyone was enjoying their dinner, Kaguya noticed that Draco was staring at her cousin as he was eating his dinner. Of course, she could read his thoughts and her cousin didn't really mind that she was being stared at, she was used to it. Unfortunately, Kaguya wasn't.

_'That Ryo girl is kinda cute,'_ he thought staring. He quickly realized what he was doing and looked away, but then he saw Kaguya staring at him now.

"What are you looking at?" Draco said looking at her.

"I know what you were thinking, Draco Malfoy," said Kaguya still staring at him.

"**What**...how the hell do you know that! and how did u know my name!" he asked stupidly.

"**_IF_** you were listening to Dumbledore you would know why I know what you were thinking and your name, _stupid_..." said Kaguya and went back to her dinner.

"No one talks to a Malfoy that way!" He said almost yelling.

" _'No one talks to a malfoy that way'_ ", mincked Kaguya. By now almost the whole great Hall was listening to what they were saying. Noticing this Kaguya got up and gestured Ryo to follow. Ryo got up glanced and gave a simle towards Draco and walked away leaving him and everyone else baffled.

After dinner, Ryo and Kaguya followed some of the Slytherins to Slytherin Common room and as they arrived to the common room, Ryo and Kaguya went to their own private dorm-room because of the psychic ability.

The next day, Ryo and Kaguya had Potions for the first day of class and the had it with their House_ (Slytherin)_ and the Gryffindors. During Potions, Ryo sat next to Draco with Pansy following him. Ryo noticed that Draco took her cousin's chair and she shrugged sadly at Kaguya.

_'That stupid Malfoy took my chair! AHH!'_ Thought Kaguya and she decided to sit next to Harry and Hermione _(a/n: If u all wondering Where's Ron, he's in the hospital wing & don't ask me why he's there coz i don't kno, even if i did write this fic)._ Harry and Hermione looked at Kaguya and decide to introduce them selfs.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend, Harry Potter," Hemione greeted nicely to Kaguya ."You must be Kaguya Tajiya and you're in Slytherin,"

Kaguya just looked at Hermione than Harry and said,"Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Said Kaguya and shook hands with Hermione.

Harry didn't say anything but he said to himself, _'Kaguya looks kinda cute looking,'_

Kaguya Looked at Harry and Just stared at him, trying to show a smile, like he said something nice about her. Hermione was about to talk, but then Professor Snape came though the door.

After Potions, Ryo got up with her cousin who was heading for the Library. "Hey Kaguya! Where are you going?" Asked Ryo.

"I was heading for the Library to get a head start on my Potions Homework. Why do you want to come with me?" Answered Kaguya not even looking at her.

"Yasha, are you alright?" Questioned Ryo.

"I'm just Peachy! Listen I got to go. See ya later," said Kaguya and left Ryo looking very curious.

Ryo started to follow her and decided to skip lunch and start her homework as well. She finished and checked her watch and it read 7:05. _'Good. He should be coming in 5,4,3,2,1.'_ Ryo turned around and saw Draco toward her direction with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Hello, Draco," Ryo said without turning around.

Draco didn't answer her back, but he saw Kaguya and decided to go and bother her. So, He went over to Kaguya's table to start insulting her.

"Well if it isn't lonely Tajiya," said Draco. " What's wrong Kaguya, no friends yet?"

Kaguya looked at him with an evil glare. "What's it to you Malfoy?" She retorted.

"What's your problem and obsession with taunting my cousin?" Ryo asking from behind Draco."Because obviously if you were about to insult Kaguya, it's about the same as insulting me!"Yelled Ryo making everyone in the library wanting to listen.

"Come on Kaguya. We're going!" With that, Ryo left Draco standing there by himself in the library. While walking towards the common room, Yasha asked, "Why'd you do that for, I mean you liked him did you?"

"Listen Yasha, I may like Draco, but he can't just insult you like that. If he doesn't respect you and it's the same as not respecting me," she said sternly. "Hold on! How did you...how did you know that i like draco?"

"Umm..Ryo, i can hear your mind," Said Kaguya. "Oh, right," said Ryo , then continued to walk along her cousin.

Back at the library, Draco was catching stares from the people. "What are you all looking at!" He yelled and left the library with an angry look on his face.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well? What do u think good/bad? Tell me! Plze REVIEW or else! J/K! even though i had this story up once, i decided to bring it back and here it is again. So tell me wat u think and i'll try to continue!**_

_**Thanks,  
DragonGirl-Chi318 p**_


	2. A Welcoming Ball and Changes for Kaguya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or its characters, or its plot, they all belong to J.K Rowling and if I did own Harry potter, it will a totally different story line and there would more characters. Anyways, Here's my story, It basically sets in the trios 5th year.**

_Falling In Love: Chapter 2  
A Welcoming Ball and Changes for Kaguya & Ryo_

Ryo and Kaguya arrived to the slytherin common room after they both back from the library; Ryo plunder her self down on the couch angry. Kaguya was quiet for a while since they came back, and wanted to know why her cousin got mad at Draco. "Ryo-san, why did you get mad at Malfoy for? I've could told him off myself and I'm sorry for reading your mind to find out that you fancy Malfoy"

"its ok, and I know could of told him off your self, but I just felt like it and...well...he has no right to talk to you in that kind of way." said Ryo.

"Oh..ok then," said Kaguya and started to head her way back to the entrance of the slytherin common room and Ryo was wondering where her cousin was off to. "its almost time for dinner, cuz and besides, I'm hungry"  
_'Of course, Kaguya's favorite thing to do besides drawing great art, eating!'_ thought Ryo.  
"I heard that, Ryo!" said Kaguya.

As they were heading towards the great hall, they both saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione there talking; to be nice and stuff, they said hi.  
"Oh. Hey Kaguya," greeted Hermione when they saw them. "Kaguya, I like you to meet our friend Ron Weasley. You didn't get the chance to meet him today."  
Kaguya shook hands with him and Introduce herself. "Hi, Ron. My name is Kaguya Tajiya, and this is my cousin Ryo Akuinenn."

"It's..a...Nice to meet you," Said Ron stuttering while he was looking at both of them.  
'Kaguya, I think he's sort of funny,' thought Ryo giggling. 'Ryo-San..' Thought Kaguya. "Well anyways, we should go inside already," said Kaguya. Once they were all that their tables,

Professor Dumbledore had announcement to make. "Quiet down everyone. Ever since we had a lot of stuff has been happening and ever since we got two new students of ours. _(Ryo and Kaguyastarted hide their facesas Dumbledore was talking about them)_ As a request from their family, we will have a Ball in honor of them both." Everyone in the great hall started to whisper about he up coming ball. "Every one please settle down. The Ball will be held on the day a few days before the holidays, so that for those who aren't planning to stay here for the holidays can get a chance to go home for the holidays. Anyways, I know all of you are hungry so let's eat!"

Once the food appeared, every one started to talk about the ball. Kaguya was hearing stuff from the guys at the ravenclaw table,the hufflepuff table,the slytherin table and the gryffindor table _(a/n: they are right next to each other anyways.) _saying stuff like _'I wonder who I should ask to the ball?'_ or_ 'Should I ask Kaguya or Ryo?'_ And from the gryffindor table, she heard stuff like '_Maybe I should ask Kaguya to the ball? But what if she says no...'_ Then Kaguya turned and noticed that the thought that she just heard was Harry's.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
After dinner, Kaguya wanted to tell Ryo what she just heard a few minutes ago. As Kaguya was looking for Ryo while the other students were heading up to bed, she found Ryo with Draco!

'What's that prat-of-a-prat doing with my cousin?' thought Kaguya, but she didn't have to really worry about Ryo, Draco was just talking to her, and not hurting her.Kaguya decided not to wait for her cousin, so she went back to the slytherin common room.

As Kaguya arrived at the slytherin common room, she noticed that everyone went to bed already. 'Good thing that everyone went to bed. I want to be alone anyways.' thought Kaguya. Just before Kaguya could have her alone time, the slytherin common room entrance opened and Kaguya saw her cousin and Draco coming in.

"Oh, hi Kaguya" said Ryo with a smile on her. "I was wondering where you were awhile ago."

"Well I'm here so that you don't have to wonder anymore," said Kaguya. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

After Kaguya left, Ryo and Draco were wondering what's wrong with her. Ryo said good night to Draco and wanted to talk to Kaguya . As Ryo enter their room, she noticed that Kaguya wasn't in bed yet, she was reading a book. "Hey, Kaguya,"

"Hi," Kaguya answered with looking up from her book.

"Anything wrong?" Asked Ryo.

"No..well not really..actually yes." Replied Kaguya, putting her book down and telling her cousin what's wrong. "What is there a _freakin'_ ball for? I mean...why is our family even doing a ball?"

"Well..I think that our family wants us to have a better greeting or something." Said Ryo.

"A** BETTER** greeting! Are you nuts! I don't think that our family wants us to have a better greeting." Retorted Kaguya

"Then I don't know." Ryo replied.

Kaguya and Ryo were quiet for awhile until Kaguya asked Ryo a question. "Ryo-san, why were with Draco?"

"He just wanted to talk to me that's all and that _heaskedmetotheballandisaidyes."_ She said in one breath.

Kaguya looked at her with a strange look on her face. "He asked you what!"

"He asked me..to..the..ball." Ryo said slowly.

"Why did he ask you so early? I mean the stupid ball is in a couple of months, and Malfoy asked you already," Said Kaguya.

"well...yeah," answered Ryo getting into her bed.

"well whatever, I'm just glad no one has asked me to the ball yet," Kaguya said as she too got in to bed.

"Yeah..Yawn well good night Kaguya," said Ryo yawning.

"Good night," said Kaguya as she closed her bed curtains.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
The Next Day, Kaguya didn't want to get up from her bed and didn't want to go to class either, but Ryo disturbed Kaguya's extra morning sleep by taking her bed sheets off her. "Get Up Kaguya!"

"No..10 more minutes **PLEASE**!" said Kaguya almost yelling pulling her covers back.

"Come on! Get Up! Get Up!" said Ryo.

Kaguya basically did get up so that she wouldn't hear her cousin telling her to get up. Kaguya decided to take a shower; as she was getting her things, Ryo told some boring news. "Kaguya guess what?"

"What? Did Malfoy ask you out or something?" replied Kaguya with a bored tone in her voice.

"Well.. maybe..but no." Ryo answered.

"Ryo-san, just tell me later when I come out of the shower, ok?" she asked.

"Oh ok."

After a few minutes in the shower, Kaguya dried her hair with a wave of her wand, and decided to make it wavy and after she was done with hair, and after she was done putting on her school uniform on, Ryo decided to tell the boring news to Yasha as she was putting on her shoes.

"Ok, now can I tell you what I was going to tell you," asked Ryo while she watched Kaguya put on her shoes.

"Fine...go ahead," she answered without looking up.

"Well, when I got up I sorted of was listening to your thoughts when you were sleeping," she said.

Kaguya wanted to kill her right then and there for what she did. "You **_Did WHAT_**!" Kaguya said as she was done putting on her shoes and standing up, giving her 'Nosy' cousin a glare. "What did you hear?"

"Well...A lot of weird, but cool things," she said.

"Please be pacific," said Kaguya angerily as she was heading towards the Slytherin Common room entrance.

"Well..um..like..how come you didn't tell me that Harry was thinking of asking you to the ball?" Ryo said.

"I didn't feel like telling you, and besides you were busy talking to that Malfoy," Kaguya said not looking at her cousin.

"Can you please stop saying Draco's Last name and call him by his first name, Kaguya," asked Ryo

"I can call him any way I want," she replied.

"ok." replied Ryo and was quiet until they arrived in the entrance hall.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
As they were heading towards the great hall entrance, Harry, Ron, Hermione came over to Kaguya and Ryo.

"Hi Kaguya, Hi Ryo, Good Morning," said Harry.

"Good Morning," Kaguya greeted back.

They were all quiet, Ryo saw Draco coming with Crabbe and Goyle, and told Kaguya she'll talk to her later.

"Is your cousin friends with Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Yeah...I don't really like him and I don't trust him niether,"said Kaguya.

"Same here. We don't like Malfoy either." said Harry. "In First Year, he tried to become friends with me, but I refused."

"I see" replied Kaguya. "Well, I think we should go in side the great hall so that we could get something to eat before we get to class later."

"My thoughts exactly!" said Ron as he practically ran inside and sat down and be can to eat.

"Well, we'll you later Kaguya," said Hermione as she and Harry went to sit at the gryffindor table with Ron.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
After Everyone had breakfast, and now everyone were heading to class, Ryo was walking with Kaguya towards Defense Against the Dark Arts and telling Kaguya about what Draco said or what Draco did.  
Kaguya was starting to get annoyed by her cousin's voice and her subject on "Draco Malfoy".

"Ryo, why is it that you keep talking about Draco so much? and I want to put this in kind but truthful words...would you please hush." said a very annoyed Kaguya.

"I'm sorry Kaguya...I just couldn't help it," Ryo replied shyly.

"Sure." Kaguya said as they entered to Defense against the dark arts class. Once they entered, Kaguya wanted to sit in the front of the class, but Ryo wanted to sit next to Draco instead. _'Fine. If she wants to sit with her** "Boyfriend"** then so be it!'_ Kaguya thought angrily and took an empty seat in front.

While Everyone was waiting for Professor Lupin to enter the room _(a/n: yes,Lupin is the defense against the dark arts teacher again, instead of that Umbrigde woman)_ Someone came over to Kaguya's desk and asked if it was ok to sit next to her, Kaguya saw who asked her and noticed that it was Harry. "Sure Harry, you can sit here."

"Great.Thanks," He said as he sat down. Kaguya thought that Harry would usually sit by Hermione or Ron, but then she noticed that they were sitting together at the desk next to her's; once Professor Lupin came to the Classroom, the lesson be can.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
After Defense against the Dark Arts Class was over, Kaguya noticed that Ryo had already lefted the classroom with Draco to Care Of Magical Creatures class without her, and Kaguya couldn't take this anymore from her cousin.  
As She lefted the Classroom and now was heading to her next class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming towards her. "Hi Kaguya, where's Ryo? We thought that she would be with you?" asked Hermione as she was now walking besides Kaguya.

"She Lefted with Malfoy," said Kaguya.

"Ryo lefted with Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Asked Ron.

"Yes Ron. There's only one in hogwarts," retorted Kaguya. "Gosh! What does my cousin see in him? All I see is a prat whose father is a death eater"

"And who also likes Ryo," Hermione said finishing Kaguya's sentence.

"Yeah that too," said Kaguya as all four of them arrived at Hagrid's hut for today's lesson.

As the months passed, and it was now December, everyone at hogwarts was now asking every person to the Welcoming Ball that was for Kaguya and Ryo, but many other students were busy with schoolwork.

Kaguya was in the library when everyone was asking everyone else to the ball. She was busy doing her homework with Hermione when Harry and Ron came. Harry and Ron sat by each of the girls; Ron sat by Kaguya and Harry sat by Hermione. While both girls where doing their homework, Ron made a gesture towards Harry, and as always, Kaguya over-heard Ron's thought towards Harry, 'Harry, go on and ask her!' Kaguya smiled to her self from the thought she just heard. Once Harry got up, he turned towards Kaguya, "Um..Kaguya?"

"Yeah Harry," she said looking up at him.

"um...can I...can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as she got up from her seat and followed Harry out the library. As they were walking, she saw that the entire school has been in the holiday spirit as well as the up and coming ball that is in 4 days. Harry and Kaguya stopped walking at the fountain.

"So Harry, What is that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Kaguya as she sat down on the fountain.

"Well..Kaguya ..I was wondering if I can ask you something if that's alright?" asked Harry nervously.

"That's alright," was her answer.

"Well..Kaguya , I was just wondering if maybe you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Harry looking straight at her with a little worry in his eyes.

"Umm...well Harry.." said Kaguya thinking. "Yes Harry,"

"Yes?" he said like he didn't hear her well.

"Yes Harry I would like to go to the ball with you," she said giving Harry a happy smile.

"YES! SHE GOING TO THE BALL WITH ME!"said Harry yelling for joy; Kaguya just started to laugh seeing Harry being happy.  
-  
Days passed and it was the day of the Ball, everyone was dressed and ready to dance, and Ron had normal dress robes this time! As Kaguya was getting ready, Ryo came in their room already in her dress that was a sleeve less midnight blue dress, and that she want to talk. "Kaguya , can I talk to you?"

"Um..sure," she said as she was about to put on her dress.

"Kaguya , you and I haven't talk to each other that much anymore, I just want to know why we aren't talking to each other anymore," said Ryo.

"Well, let's us see," said Kaguya , "well for one thing, I've become friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, while you were with Malfoy all the time."

"You're friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" asked Ryo.

"Well yeah...Who do think I hang out with all the time instead of my cousin?" said Kaguya as she went to the bathroom to put on her dress.

"Oh ok. I was just wondering," said Ryo as she got up from her bed. "Well Kaguya, I've got to meet Draco in the common room and after that we're gonna head towards the ball."

"Ok, Ryo. I'll see you there" Kaguya said from the bathroom after Ryo had just lefted their room.

-Entrance Hall-

As everyone was entering the great hall and looking wonderful for the ball; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for Kaguya.

"I hope that there's going to be a lot of food," said Ron while Hermione was looking around for Yasha.

"Ronald, is that all you can think of food?" asked Hermione as she was holding on to Ron's arm(a/n: they're each other's date for the ball and they're going outin thisstory).

Harry wasn't really paying any attention to Ron and Hermione's conversation, he was wondering where Kaguya was, he started to think that Kaguya wasn't gonna show up.. but when he wassearching for her, Kaguya arrived just in time before the ball started; she entered the entrance looking a bit scared(a/n: think how Hermione came to the ball in the 4th movie, ok?); Kaguya was wearing a Lavender coloured strapless dress and that everyone was looking at her.

"She looks beautiful," said Ron as he and Hermione turned to see her coming down the stairs, and Harry was wondering who they were talking about, and there he saw Kaguya coming towards him. "Hi Harry,"

"Um...Hi Kaguya," said Harry who couldn't help staring at her. Ron and Hermione just smiled and told Kaguya and Harry that they were going to go in side the great Hall now.

"Ok." said Kaguya and watched as Ron and Hermione walked in the great hall. Kaguya turned towards harry, and was about to say something when Professor McGonagoll come towards them.

"Miss Tajiya, are you and Mr. Potter ready toyet?" she asked.

"Um.. i think so professor," Kaguya answered.

"Ok then," said professor McGonagoll. "I hope that you both are also ready to dance as well?"

"To..to dance, professor?" asked Kaguya with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry, Yasha," said Harry. "Just last year i had to dance during the yule ball, so i'm guessing everything will be alright."

"See Miss Tajiya, Potter knows what to do, so that everything will be alright," said Professor McGonagoll and left. as she left, they both saw that Ryo and draco were already by the closed doors of the great hall.  
While all four of them were waiting, they all heard professor dumbledore. "Just a few months ago, we had two new students and from their families wishes, they had ask us to put on a ball for them, and so with great pleasure i will like to annouce those students, Miss Kaguya Tajyia, and Miss Ryo Akuinenn." Once they heard their names, the doors opened and everyone began to clap.

As both pairs got on the dance floor, and the music began to play. Everyone began to dance, and everyone was having an awesome time_(a/n: just think of the yule ball from the 4th movie ok?)._

After a few hours of loud rock music from the Weird sisters, a slow song began to play, and Harry asked Kaguya to dance with him...she took his hand and he lead her to the floor.

_I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road_

_We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around disappears_

As they were dancing, Harry wanted to say something to her, but nothing came out, eventully Kaguya heard what Harry was wanting to say to her._ 'I want to tell Kaguya how i feel about her, but how can tell her so that she won't freak out. oh wait i forgot, she can read minds. Shit!'_ Kaguya looked at Harry and started to laugh silently, but didn't say anything.

_Just you and me  
On this island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles_

_Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek_

they both were silent while they were dancing, but then harry said what he wanted to say. "um.. Kaguya could i tell you something"  
"Sure Harry, what is it?" said Kaguya looking straight at him.

_Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_

Harry started to feel a little nervous about how he was going to tell her how he felt about her. Kaguya looked at Harry and started to think about how she felt about Harry...well when he first met her he was kind to her...he was always there when she was alone..but then she realized she doesn't know how she felt about him.  
She had some pretty bad relationships before she came to Hogwarts and Kaguya kind of feared that this might become a another bad one.

_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so_

"Kaguya," Harry said. "I know that this sounds a bit forward, but i have to say it"  
Kaguya just stared at him.  
"Ever since i asked you to the ball, i've been having strange feelings.."Harry continued."and that i just want to say that i..i like..i like you"  
Kaguya was lost of words; she didn't know what to say, but she had to say something."Really, Harry?"  
He nodded and smiled

_Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_

"Harry..."said Kaguya."I'm glad that you like me...but there's something inside me that doesn't want to be with you"

Harry looked at her with a question able face.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Kaguya leaving Harry standing alone on the dance floor wondering what just happened as he watched Kaguya Leave the Great Hall.

"Kaguya?" said Ryo when she saw her cousin pass her in the halls. She turned and saw Harry near the great hall entrance; she went towards him."Harry, did anything happen to Kaguya?"

Harry didn't look her, but continued to watch Kaguya walk down the hallway."I don't really know"  
**--------------------------------------------------------------**  
_Author's Note:  
Hey Readers! i'm back from a very long break...sorry for not updating for so long i apologize for that. Anyways, i finally updated my story..but just this one.As for my  
other stories iplan on updating those except the story** 'Now ThatI have You'**..i kind of think i won't be updating that any more..but if u want me to just tell me.  
Anyways, I will TRY to updated more quickly..so plze be patience with me.Any if any of you are wondering about the slow dance song..its a song by Sarah Mclachlan "I love You" _

**_THANKX FOR READING!  
DragonGirl-Chi318 )_**


End file.
